A Man of Few Words
by McGee42
Summary: In 2500 words, the saga from a different point of view-Charlie's. Canon
1. Renee

Many thanks to nowforruin, Lulu M, and fantasmeqrt for inspiration, beta'ing, and sound boarding. An update a day for the next 25 days. Let me know what you think.

* * *

.

.

.

**Renee**

.

She's the prettiest girl here, and she knows it.

I can't take my eyes off of her; neither can anyone else. It isn't very often we get a newcomer.

Billy tells me to "man up," and buy her a drink.

I watch her turn to her friend then she looks right at me. I tip my mug to her, and she responds in kind.

Billy elbows me hard, and I fall off my stool. He nudges me her way and I walk over, trying not to trip over my own feet.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd like that."


	2. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

.

She's waiting for me when I get off of work.

I'm so happy to see her then I notice that she's twisting her hands into knots and pacing back and forth on my porch.

My stomach drops.

I thought I'd get to keep her a while longer. I know I'm nothing special, and she's probably met someone else. She's here to tell me that, maybe give me one last kiss and say goodbye.

I struggle to say something, anything. I can't.

_Please don't go_.

Her voice trembles.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

She nods.

I get down on one knee.

"Marry me."


	3. Flight

**Flight**

.

I walk up the driveway and see suitcases in the car. Renee is struggling to put Bella in her seat, but she's struggling against the straps.

"Renee?"

She doesn't answer me.

I step closer.

"Renee!" Louder this time.

"What the hell's going on?"

I recognize this sinking feeling. I try to shake it off, but I remember the last time I thought she was leaving me. This time, she's really going, and she's taking my baby girl with her.

I reach out and grab her arm.

"Please don't," I beg.

"Just let me go, Charlie."

I watch them drive away.


	4. Day In, Day Out

**Day In, Day Out**

.

I get up, shower, put on the uniform, check the safety, grab my keys, check the safety again, and drive to the diner. Get the usual, thank Dolores and go in to the station.

Walk to my desk, look at Bella's photo, deal with the pile of messages, help the rookie with paperwork, drink more coffee, avoid the donuts, finish up and head out.

Diner again. Cheeseburger tonight. Thank Barb and leave. Grab some R on my way home. Watch the game. They lose. Finish my beer. Turn out the lights and go to bed.

More of the same tomorrow.


	5. Sarah

**Sarah**

.

I knock on Billy's door, my hat in my hands.

"There's been an accident."

"Is she okay?"

My pause is too long.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no."

"Anything you need. I'm here."

"What will happen to the girls? Jake? He's just a baby."

"It'll be okay."

"How will it be okay? It won't be. It can't be."

"What can I do? Whatever you need."

"Can you watch the kids? Take them to the beach, the diner, wherever. I need some time. I can't tell them yet."

"Sure."

I touch his shoulder.

"I know it's not the same, but I understand."

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing my little corner of FF. I love reading your kind words.


	6. Fishing

**Fishing**

.

The sun is barely beginning to rise as I get to the small wharf and help Harry load up.

It's so peaceful out here on the water. No phones or demands for attention.

The gentle thwap-thwap-thwap of the waves lapping at the side of the boat.

The occasional squawking bird.

Our lines singing as they fly out of their reels.

Some beer. Some friends. Few words or expectations.

A great catch.

A perfect day.

I "accidentally" leave my fish in Billy's cooler again today. He's got more mouths to feed than I do.

I come home to a silent house.


	7. Summer

**Summer**

.

I know she doesn't like coming to visit me anymore.

It used to be I could have her for the whole break.

Then it was half of the summer.

Now it's just two weeks.

I can't give up this time I have with her. Whatever she wants to do, I'll do.

But she doesn't need anything from me. She doesn't need me at all.

I overheard her tell Renee she doesn't like it here. That it's boring, and too wet, and she misses home.

The only time I feel like I'm truly alive is when she's sleeping under my roof.


	8. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

.

The phone rings. It's not Billy—he wouldn't call while Mariners are playing. And it's not the first Sunday of the month, so it can't be Bella either.

I was wrong.

She says she decided she wants to get to know me better. Is it okay if she moves in with me, permanently?

Momentarily stunned, I can't answer her. I wasn't expecting this.

"Char—Dad? You still there?"

"Sure, sure. Um, yeah, that'd be great. I still have your old room and everything."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah."

I hang up.

I smile.

My girl is coming home.


	9. Accident

**Accident**

.

I hear it over the radio. It's coded, to keep the looky-loos away, but I know what it means. I drive over there, as fast as I can.

The ambulance gets there the same time I do.

The van is totaled. I can see it from here. And she was right there when it happened.

_No, no, no, no._ I've only had her a month, one month. My heart clenches.

She's already on a stretcher. I can see her face. No sheet, there's no sheet. _Thank God._

They're taking her to the hospital, just in case.

She'll be okay.

.

.

.

* * *

I forgot to say this before, but y'all know that none of this is mine right? Well, the words are, but the plot and characters are SMeyers. Obvs.


	10. Fight

**Fight**

.**  
**

I swear he's just like an old lady sometimes. Billy would kill me if he knew I thought that.

He keeps on meddling. I said I know my own daughter better than he does, and he raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, "Really?"

I couldn't respond without saying something I knew I'd regret, so I left in the middle of the game.

That was a week ago. We're both too stubborn to call each other. Maybe we really are the married couple Harry makes fun of us for being.

If so, I call dibs on the pants.


	11. Phoenix

**Phoenix**

.

The loud ringing wakes me up. I finally drifted off to sleep last night after Bella left.

How could I have let her go, _again_?

"Charlie?"

I grunt.

"Bella's fine, but there's been an accident. She's at the hospital."

I sit up so fast, my head spins.

"Where?"

"Phoenix."

"Tell me what happened, exactly."

I'm out of bed and pulling on my pants as she explains.

"Okay, Alice. Thanks for calling. Tell her I'm on my way."

"Will do, Chief."

I'm out the door and driving to P.A., sirens going the entire time.

My girl needs me and I'm coming.


	12. Alice

**Alice**

**.**

I'm ashamed to admit this, but Alice makes me feel like I'm twenty years younger whenever she's around. She's just so youthful and bright; it's hard not to feel perkier because of her.

She's stronger than she looks. Just a mite of a girl, but she can get Bella and her cast in and out of the tub, no problem. Thank goodness. I don't think either one of us could've handled the embarrassment of _that_ situation.

She makes Bella happy, too.

It's her brother I could do without. I just don't like that kid. He's hiding something, I know it.


	13. Birthday

**Birthday**

.

Eighteen. My baby girl turns eighteen today.

It's hard to believe that much time has passed.

I missed out on so much.

But she's here now, with me. And she chose to be here.

I'm so proud of her. She's smart and mature. She can take care of herself, and me, when I let her.

She's turned into such a beautiful young woman when I wasn't looking. Now, she's an adult. I'm still not sure how that happened.

Bella's going to be leaving me again, soon, but it's the way that she's supposed to. This time, I'll let her go.


	14. Depressed

**Depressed**

.

She hasn't gotten out of bed for a week now. I'm making her drink some juice in the morning, but I don't think she's eating anything else.

Tomorrow, she needs to go to school, or else I'm going to send her back to her mom.

She leaves her bed finally, but she's like a walking corpse. I know that feeling all too well myself, and I hate seeing her like this.

I wish I could do something for her, but I know that I can't. She doesn't need me.

I knew there was a reason I didn't trust that kid.


	15. Jake

**Jake**

Billy's son has been spending a lot of time with Bella. He's a good boy. His dad's real proud of him.

Jake's had a rough time of things. Not every sixteen-year-old kid has to take care of his dad.

I heard Bella laugh for the first time in months last night, so I guess I'm okay with him being over so much.

The look he gets when they're together makes me think she'll be happy again soon.

I hope I'm right.

She deserves it.

They both do.

But if he hurts my girl, I don't care whose son he is.


	16. Attack

**Attack**

This was the fourth sighting in as many weeks, but the first attack. We haven't found the body, yet.

Too early this morning, I was called out of my warm bed, and now I'm deep in the trees looking for some poor bastard who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Speeding tickets, I can do. Breaking and entering? Cake. Corpses? Well, that's why I live here in small Forks, and not the "big city."

"Chief! I think I found something."

My heart sinks.

I was hoping it wouldn't end like this.

Sometimes, I really hate my job.


	17. Farewell

**Farewell**

Sue called Billy who called me.

I headed to the hospital as soon as I could.

His face was gray, and he looked so small in that bed. He didn't make it through the night.

Now I'm putting on a tie to go to his funeral.

We won't ever get to fish again or argue over who gets to pick up the tab.

He was so fucking young. It's not fair.

I walk past his casket, touching the smooth wood with my hand.

_Keep it together._ No one wants to see a grown man cry.

Goodbye, friend. I'll miss you.


	18. Grounded

**Grounded**

She's going to be the death of me.

I can't believe she left again with no warning.

It's that Cullen kid. He's a terrible influence. I wish he'd stop showing up all the time. He's like a bad penny.

I thought she knew better than to run off again. She's technically an adult now, but that doesn't mean she can just head out whenever she feels like it.

People worry when that happens. I worry. I worry so much.

One of these days, she's going to have her own kid, and then she'll understand.

Better not be too soon, though.


	19. Birds and Bees

**Birds and Bees**

I'm concerned, very concerned.

The minute I let Bella out of the house, she runs off with _him_—God knows where.

Just thinking about it makes me squirm. I don't want to think about it at all, actually.

I turn the volume on the game way up to try to drown out my thoughts. It doesn't help.

We need to have _the talk_. This is gonna be painful; I can tell. My face is already turning red. Stupid tell.

She gets home, and I try to say something, but she won't let me get the words out.

Old-fashioned, my ass.


	20. Graduation

**Graduation**

That's my girl up there.

I never thought that I would get to be here for this, and, yet, here I am.

She inserted herself back into my life, long after I had resigned myself to being a long-distance parent, sort of present, but not in any meaningful way.

Then eighteen months ago, she changed my life, again.

I see her on the same stage that I graduated on, fidgeting in the horrible yellow robe, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, embarrassed at all the attention.

I guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree after all.


	21. Engaged

**Engaged**

**.  
**

I come home to find _him_ in my house again.

Before I can even take off my holster, he starts talking.

Bella made me promise to try. So I'm trying. I don't like it.

They're sitting together. I don't think I could slip a piece of paper between them.

She looks nervous. He says it's good news . . .

Oh no. No, no, no.

I knew it.

And there's a ring. I see it now.

He's talking to me, but I can't focus.

It's what she wants. She's grown. It's her decision.

Okay, but she has to tell Renee.


	22. Wedding

**Wedding**

I swear it was just the other day I rocked her to sleep in my arms.

At least, it feels that way.

I can't believe that's my daughter in the white dress. She's half of me.

Now, I have to walk her down the aisle.

She's a nervous wreck. I hope she's making the right decision. I hope she knows that I'll be here for her no matter what. She's my girl.

The music starts and she's holding on tightly to my arm. I feel her tremble.

_Do not screw this up, Charlie. One foot in front of the other._


	23. Date

**Date**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I look at myself again in the mirror. Disgusted with my newfound vanity, I turn away.

This is the first time I've gone out with a lady in far longer than I care to remember. The least I can do is make sure that my collar's straight.

I never would have thought about it until Billy nudged me her way at the wedding.

"It's too soon."

"It's not."

Swallowing quickly and wiping my sweaty palms on my pants, I knock on her door. You'd think I was seventeen again.

She opens the door.

"Ready?"


	24. Reveal

**Reveal **

She's really sick, quarantined; I can't visit.

Jake comes by. He looks troubled, yet oddly happy. He wants me to go into the woods with him. He has something to show me.

I can't leave the house because what if they call and I'm not here? What if it's bad news?

He gets me to follow him out to the porch. The phone's range is at least that far.

I don't understand why I'm here; what's so damn important.

_Holy shit._

The phone rings. I can barely answer.

"Charlie, you okay? It's Sue."

"No, I'm not."

"I'll be right there."


	25. Grandpa

**Grandpa**

I'd know those eyes anywhere. I just don't understand how she got them.

It can't be possible, but my daughter's eyes are looking out at me from a baby's face. A child who also has that same weird hair-color he does.

And the way they're all looking at her, with such love and awe, makes me think she is far more closely related to them than a recently-orphaned cousin. I recognize that look too.

Jake said I was a grandpa, but I didn't believe him.

Ness smiles and touches my face with her chubby, little hand.

_Grandpa._

I like that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Please bear with me. This AN is longer than the chapter!

I never expected so much love for Charlie. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and recommending. It fills me with glee every time.

Extra special thanks to nowforruin, my beta and gchat bff, smexy4smarties for pinch-hitting and letting me purge, Lulu M for being my OTP, always and forever, Merina Green for her blush-inducing review on Wordy B*tches, and roon0 for being my favoritest, self-proclaimed, unofficial pimp.

I couldn't have done this without any of you.

I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Most notably, I'm _going_ to finish Triptych, AMoFW was supposed to be my writer's block cure, and a prequel for A Cold Shower.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

XOXO,

Meredith


	26. Outtake 1 Storm Coming

This is for the amazing solareclipses who requested this scene a bit ago. She made the fabulous banner for AMoFW, link on my profile, and is the author of Sins of the Piano Man, my favorite WIP. If you're not reading it, you're really missing out!

Happy Birthday, darlink! Hope your day is filled with rainbows, lollipops and puppies in parachutes.

.

.

.

**Outtake: Storm Coming**

Dinner is made when I get in, but there's just one plate on the table.

She tells me she has plans this evening. I'm glad she's making friends―until she tells me who it's with.

A date?

Bella playing baseball?

I don't like this at all.

She must really like the guy. I haven't seen her do anything more physical than turning the pages of a book without injuring herself.

The whole family will be there, at least, including the parents. When she gets hurt, the doctor can fix any damage.

So she can't get into too much trouble, right?


	27. FSAA Anouncement

Hi folks!

So sorry to do this to you, I know you thought you'd be getting another glimpse into Charlie's head, but hopefully my announcement will make up for it.

The amazing aylah50 and coldplaywhore have joined forces and founded the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness Fundraiser (http (:/) fandom4saa (.) wordpress (.) com (/). This is a topic near and dear to my heart—both figuratively and literally—I volunteered for years as a community organizer, and so I signed up as a contributor to their collection.

Here's where you come in: If you donate US$25 or more and forward me your receipt, not only will you be the proud owner of an awesome collection of stories, but I will write a Charlie drabble just for you! Any scene you want, as long as it's canon, and I haven't done it already.

Questions? PM me!

I know times are tough for everyone, but it would be so great if we could help them reach their goal of $10K. Sexual assault is a global issue that affects us all, and we can really make a difference.

Thanks for reading and for loving on Charlie as much as I do.

M


	28. Outtake 2: Tickle

AN: This is for the wonderfully amazing smexy4smarties who is organizing Team AMoFW as we speak. She gave me the prompt of "mustache tickling."

It's not too late to join and get your very own Charlie drabble! It's only $25 and it's for an excellent cause: Fandom for Sexual Assualt Awareness. Donations are being accepted until June 15th, 2011. Go here for more: http : / fandom4saa . wordpress . com/.

.

.**  
Tickle**

.  


"Hey, that tickles."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Have you thought of shaving it?"

"Not really."

Reneé always liked it, until she didn't like anything at all but by then it was too late. I've kept it all this time because . . . I don't know why exactly.

Memories, I guess.

Maybe because I'd hope they'd come back, even twelve years later, and we could be a family again. I get lost in my thoughts.

In our bed, Reneé giggling as I brush my lips against the soft skin of her thighs.

Bella laughing as I kiss her chubby cheek.

"I think I should go."


	29. Outtake 3: Visit

AN: You can thank Lulu M, Nauticalmass, solareclipses, smexy4smarties, and SqueakyZorro for this outtake and the one to follow that will be posted tomorrow. They created both prompts.

Ladies! Thank you so much for donating to the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness. It means so much to me that you joined forces to help prevent sexual violence and love on Charlie some more. You rock my socks, now and forever.

I know it's been a while, so for context, this drabble belongs between Chapter 4 and 5 on the AMoFW time line.

.

.

.

**Visit**

.

He can't recognize me anymore. Some days I'm his childhood friend and others he thinks I'm a travelling salesman.

Mom finally agreed to move to the home after he went missing. He was near the creek. I can't help but think he was having a lucid moment then. He wouldn't have wanted this.

No one would.

Renee didn't. One of the reasons why she left was because it was _too_ real. My life—my responsibility—is too real.

Mom wants them to visit. She wants to see her only grandchild.

I want to hold them so much my bones ache.


	30. Outtake 4: The End

AN: Again all of my thanks go to Lulu M, Nauticalmass, smexy4smarties, solareclipses, and SqueekyZorro. Much love.

This is it. folks. Get out your hankies.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

I wanted to be out on the water one last time, but the doctor said my ticker couldn't take it. Instead of waves, there was the soft swishing of machines. They chugged along until there was nothing left to save.

Seeing my girls trying so hard not to cry is enough to break any man's heart. At least I know that when I'm gone they'll have each other.

I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer. I'm sorry that I've made you a widow again.

Thank you for letting me take care of you.

Thank you for loving me.

Thank you.


End file.
